


Through the Wind and Waves

by Darkhymns, SkyWrites



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Monsters, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Naga boy, Sea Monsters, Slime Girl, Smut, Tentacles, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: A Slime girl meets a Naga boy by stumbling over his comatose body. Not the most normal way to meet a new friend, but soon they find that they need each other to explore the world, even more than they realize.





	Through the Wind and Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyWrites: Hey, I just really wanted to write a sexual AU and write smutty things. I don't know. Naga Lloyd was Darkhymns' idea and Slime Colette was mine! First chapter was written by me as well. Hopefully can expect some more later, but don't expect much or any regular updates. Thank you for reading!

Colette slipped through the trees quite literally. Wind rippled through her, brisk and freeing. It was scary out here all by herself in a world full of monsters, but she needed to escape. She needed to understand herself, she needed to understand the world.

She pressed a hand against her chest, her surface rippling at the touch. Her crystal, her core, shone under rays of light that struck through the forest’s canopy like a rain of swords. It was warm, but it was safe. As long as her crimson crystal stayed safe, so should she.

Bushes nearby bristled with warning.

Colette pressed herself against a nearby tree, her form squishing to fit its shape in her nervousness. She looked down at her bare feet, seeing the trail of water she left behind to this hiding spot. At least the trees and plants were drinking it up! She needed them to be thirsty, she didn’t want anyone or anything to find her.

A rabbit monster hopped by, giant ears flopping cutely and whiskers twitching as it sniffed for potential adventurers.

Colette let out a sigh of relief as it scooched past, her body relaxing back to normal girl shape. Rabbit monsters weren’t so bad. It’s not like the monsters would hurt her! Most of them, at least. Most monsters like that rabbit would see her and probably just start following her around, attacking the first human they saw.

Which! Wasn’t terrible! But!... Colette didn’t want to attack humans! That was why she was hiding! That was why she was running away!

She looked down at her rippling blue body, exposed to the world at all times. Her crystal shone its gentle red between her small breasts as it always did. She let out a wet defeated sigh. At some point or another, she had to accept that she was a Slime girl, didn’t she? A monster like any other.

The worst part!! All the other Slime girls and boys seemed like they could at least alter their form how they wanted! None of them could wear clothes, (Believe her, she tried. They just sort of floated around inside her.) but they could make their body look how they wanted! Breasts as big as they liked! And… well, most Slime girls liked having big breasts for some reason.

But Colette couldn’t do it! She couldn’t match them in their sexual ambitions. She never quite grasped changing her shape. She could only manage her usual little breasts, her usual long watery hair, her usual tiny blue frame! Maybe it was because she was a water Slime? The others tended to be green, like the leafy forest she grew up in. She had always wondered why...

Not that she wanted to go seducing other humans anyway! It seemed all the other Slimes had a one track mind. They wanted to seduce or to attack adventurers, sometimes both! Couldn’t … couldn’t they just be friends sometimes?

So the other Slimes would tease her. Nothing so awful! Nothing quite terrible! But she saw the way they looked at her or the way they pitied her when she declined to go out in their sexy parties in the forest. ‘Poor girl,’ they’d whisper. ‘It’s probably her core. It looks weird. Looks different. She can’t help it. She’s not even very slimy, is she?’

‘Can you believe she turned down Ted?’ And they would look over to the little sphere of slime without any facial features or any features at all, actually. Ted just wiggled and slinked into the forest on his own. ‘Ted is peak Slime! Ah, truly, if only we could all be like him…’

And she didn’t understand! Why would she want to be a mindless blob like Ted?! Sure he got straight A’s in Slime school, and all the girls and all the boys had a crush on him, but she didn’t get it! He was just a little ball of ooze! All he ever did was go up to humans and hassle them! Was… was that all Colette could ever hope to be, too?

She couldn’t live like that that! She couldn’t believe it! That wasn’t who she wanted to be. Maybe... She wasn’t sure! She didn’t want to attack humans and she didn’t want to seduce humans! But… maybe if she got to know them, it’d be okay. Maybe it’d be okay to seduce someone if she knew them better and liked them and they were okay with being seduced! Maybe…

So she ran. She ran into the forest all on her own for the first time. She didn’t know where she was going, and she didn’t care. She wanted to be on her own, she wanted to see the world, see what was out there! Maybe she would find herself too… maybe she’d find the right person to attack and seduce, someone who was okay with that! If… If she wanted to do that. She still wasn’t sure. It didn’t sound very nice. The attacking part at least.

Wind blew through her again, but this time she felt the hint of salt. She must have been near the ocean! She’d heard of it before, and for some reason, she already kind of knew what it was like? Even though she’d never seen it. How strange.

She wasn’t sure which way the beach was, but based on the salty winds blowing through her she figured it was-

“Eep!” she cried, her slippery foot tripping over something equally slick and wet. Most people assumed that a water Slime such as herself would be used to the fact that the ground beneath her was always wet and slippery! But Colette… she wasn’t like other Slimes. So she fell. A lot.

“Owww,” she whined, face splatting into the dirt. She tried to pick herself up, shaking the dirt out of her face with a groan, splashing water around as she did so. What did she trip on this time? A root? A rock? Just the air? That would be like her…

Eh!?

Her eyes widened as she realized a fishy boy laid before her. His eyes were still closed, and his scaly body looked pretty dry for what Colette assumed was a Naga? But wait… what was a Naga doing in the forest? Didn’t they need to live in the water to survive? Again, she wasn’t sure where she had found this information, it just seemed to be in her from the start.

“I’m so sorry!” Colette apologized, bowing before the unconscious boy, splashing water against his face as she did so. He didn’t react. His brown hair turned dark from her splashes. Oh no. Was he dead? That would be too sad…

The fishy boy’s eyelids twitched. His dry lips turned into a hurt frown as a jagged breath escaped him. He still didn’t wake up, though. He looked so tired and ragged! Bruises and scars ran across his strong battle-hardened chest.

Colette turned away quickly, feeling the water at her cheeks heating up to an almost boil. She didn’t mean to stare. But… at the same time, this Naga boy needed help, didn’t he? She looked down past his human-like torso and down to his bottom half. His scales shone with a pretty crimson, sort of like her crystal! But his tail looked so dry and dirty… He used it to slither around the ground, didn’t he? He probably looked really cute when he did…

She shook her head again, splashing water all over. Stop that, Colette! He may look like a cute snake, but he’s in trouble! You need to help him!

Oh… But… what could she do? She looked all around, and as far as she could see there were only trees and the bit of sunlight that streaming through the canopies. She wasn’t sure how far away the ocean was or even where it was! Would she even be able to lift him anyway?

Well! It didn’t matter! She had to try to help him! Most of the other monsters would probably leave him, and humans certainly wouldn’t help him! But Colette was different! Maybe! She wasn’t sure still!!

With a determined huff, she placed her watery hands against his body, one under his tail, and one under his back. She let out a grunt, attempting to lift him with all her strength, but this warrior Naga was too heavy! Plus, she couldn’t keep a good grip on him, what with her hands being so slippery… She felt like she _should_ have the strength to pick him up for some reason! But at this moment, her awkward jelly body couldn’t support him.

The Naga sighed quietly, rolling over to his side, revealing yet more of his dry skin and red scales. Colette stared. The parts where she had tried to hold him had gotten all wet…

Oh! But! They also looked more healthy too! The parts she touched were all slippery and shiny and clean again! Maybe being a Water Slime had its uses after all! She quickly pressed her hands against him, running her fingers along his red scales and his tanned muscles. She felt like it had gotten awfully hot out here…

“Need... more…” the parched boy croaked out through gasping breaths, still very much unconscious.

How was she supposed to give him more water? She was already rubbing her hands all over him!

She guessed she could… use more of her body! It’s not like it was just her hands were made of water, after all! Colette flipped the boy onto his back, making sure he stayed still so she could help him.

Colette let out a little gasp as she laid herself down atop the Naga, soaking him. His body was so hot! T-temperature wise! He felt like he had been laying out in the sun for hours! Still, he was a little bigger than her, so she couldn’t reach all of him just by lying down. Colette decided it was best to slide herself up and down against his body slowly.

He was… really hot. Very hot, she noted, as she rubbed herself against his rough skin and his rougher scales. She felt the scales and the skin press against between her legs as she worked, felt her body heating up. He was too hot, and it was affecting her own temperature, she guessed.

“That’s… better…” the sleeping boy sighed.

It was working! She slipped up onto his chest, straddling her legs around him as she sat to take a breather and to get a better look at him. Phew… she was feeling so breathless for some reason, and her body was tingling and rippling all over, especially around her thighs. Strangely enough, her breasts were feeling more pronounced and… goodness, her nipples were showing! That didn’t usually happen unless she got excited about something…

She felt her crystal core slowly sinking down into her as well, floating warmly around the spot between her legs. That area… felt more pronounced too. She was always naked, always exposed, but for some reason her body was shaping itself to make that even more obvious. If anyone had seen her right now, they’d see everything...

Again, it only happened when she was feeling excited… she supposed saving this pretty snake boy was very exciting…

Colette ran wet fingers through his dark brown hair. It was so soft. A great contrast to his tough scarred body…

Oh! That’s right. She, um, needed to keep moving! To… To keep spreading water over him. He seemed to be liking it too. She kept her straddling position and grinded against his tummy back and forth, letting her wet breasts drip water down onto the rest of him. This was… very good for him. This was helping him. She never realized how, how good it felt! To help someone! It felt really good…

Soon, his tough hands reached up and felt at her sides. The boy was still unconscious, but he appeared to need more of her. The red and blue fins at his arms gleamed dangerously, but his touch was so soft and gentle. He ran his hands against her slick wet body, against her chest and her nipples. He was asleep, he just needed her water, that was all.

And… it was feeling so good! So unbelievably good. Colette had never felt something like this before. She continued to grind her watery body against him, feeling pressure bubbling between her legs, feeling the warmth of her core spreading throughout her body.

“Ah… Um… ah…” she moaned absentmindedly.

“Mm, hmm,” he sighed in return, his sleeping eyebrows furrowed in cute dreams.

And then, right as she felt that pressure building up to its maximum, right as she had noticed one of her hands had slipped down between her wet thighs, the Naga’s eyes opened slowly.

“Ah!!!” Colette yelped, jumping off him in a flash of blue. “I’m, I’m sorry! S-sorry!”

She looked down at herself. Oh, oh no… why were her breasts so noticeable!? Her nipples too and… and between her legs he could easily see her va-…  oh it wasn’t usually like this! Sure she was always naked, but it-it wasn’t _this_ obvious. What was she supposed to do? She… she couldn’t just run away.

Colette awkwardly tried to place her arm over her nipples and the spot between her thighs, hoping to cover it. It wouldn’t work, considering she was kind of see-through, and it only accentuated her breasts even more as she pressed against them.

“I-I, sorry, I…” she continued as the Naga gathered himself up. She should just run away, but her body still felt like jelly and electric all at the same time. She had to fight against her fingers to not touch that spot between her legs, where her core still spread its pleasing warmth.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” the Naga said, holding his hands up defensively. The red and blue scaly fins at his arms looked about as sharp and dangerous as his teeth. “I’m not gonna hurt you!”

He looked away from her for a moment, his face as red as his tail, before returning his gaze back at her, looking rather confused. “I mean, unless you want to fight. I don’t mind that.”

“I don’t want to fight!” Colette shrieked a bit too loudly. She was just a Slime! What chance did she have against a Naga? Was he one of the meaner monsters she had heard about?

But he didn’t look mean. Even now that he was standing up right, and even though he was a little bigger than she realized… He didn’t look threatening. His hair was still sopping wet, and his fangs were splayed in a great big smile. Something else was there too… just at his back. Little tendrils seemed to be dancing behind him, maybe even… waving at her? Were those his?

“Okay, okay, that’s fine!” he said quickly. “We don’t need to fight, it’s okay!” He scratched at his chin, still not quite sure where to look.

Oh… Oh, he was aware she was naked wasn’t he? She had known this boy for five minutes and he already saw all of her! But… then again… he wasn’t wearing clothes either. Maybe this wasn’t as weird for him? Maybe it was only weird because _she_ was being weird.

Still. Her cheeks must have been evaporating in the heat. She tried to relax. Deep breaths.

“So, uh, you saved me, right?” he asked, the tendrils at his back dancing with silent glee, bobbing their little slimy bodies up and down. They looked like cute little fishy hoses! “I really really should be thanking you! I’m Lloyd, by the way. I’m a Naga. In case you… couldn’t tell.”

She allowed her hands to rest at her side shakily. Her body was still hot and still… quite visible, but she wanted to be polite to her first non-Slime friend!

“Y-yes, I, um, think!” Colette said with a nod, splashing him with water as she did so. “Oh, um. Sorry!” She laughed nervously. “As you can see, it wasn’t very hard to save you so you don’t need to be too grateful or anything!” She tried to give him a polite smile, still acutely aware of her nudity. “It’s nice to meet you, Lloyd! I’m Colette! And, um…” She sighed the last part out with a bit of shame. “I’m a Slime.”

Lloyd the Naga did not mind the splash against his face. In fact, he just smiled more! He looked refreshed by it even! Everyone else usually got mad.

“A Slime, huh?!” Lloyd repeated, eyes lighting up. “Wow, I’ve never seen one of those before!”

“R-really? We’re pretty common…”

“Ah, well, I come from the ocean and stuff!” Lloyd said, one of his tendrils absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. “I mean, like, I see giant monstrosities and horrors all day! Never seen a Slime, though!”

He stared at her with such a genuine amazement. Colette felt the urge to cover herself again but fought it. She kind of liked the way he looked at her? But, she was feeling so warm inside…

“Oh, we’re nothing special…”

Lloyd slithered up to her, his sudden zigzag movement adorable! Colette hadn’t seen him move yet. He grabbed her soaking wet hand in his own sopping one, still grinning.

“No way! You seem pretty special to me! Plus, you saved me! That’s gotta be something, right?”

His hand was so firm! So tight! Yet soft! He held onto her malleable hand with ease, his years in water clearly a benefit to handling her. He didn’t squeeze too tightly! Even other Slimes tended to do that…

“Aw, um…” She was feeling so tingly all over again! “Thank you.” She tried to clear her mind by focusing on his words. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m definitely right!” Lloyd said so surely. He blinked, looking around the leafy forest. “So, what were you doing out here?”

It was Colette’s turn to blink. “Um… me?” she asked dumbly. “Isn’t it… um, uncommon for Nagas to be on land? Sorry if that’s rude.”

Lloyd looked up through the forest’s canopy and up into the bright blue sky. One of his tendrils went back to scratching at his head in thought.

“I guess that’s true?” While his head stayed focused on the trees and the sky around him, those wiggling tendrils of his appeared to be moving closer to Colette. “I mean, it’s not rude or anything! You’re right! We usually never go on land, but, I was bored and also I needed to find an Apple Gel or two!”

Colette’s eyes fixated on the little tendril dancing closer and closer to her. They were… so cute! Did he even know? “An Apple Gel?” Colette asked the tendril, who nodded in response.

“Oh, yeah, you know ‘em, right?” Lloyd said, eyes still roaming this new world. “They’re sort of like you! Jelly and tasty, I hear! I’ve never had one.”

Colette was hypnotized by it, following the tendril’s every tiny movement. “Like… me?” Was it looking for a handshake, too?

“Oh, haha,” Lloyd’s laugh came out a bit nervously, but Colette wasn’t paying attention. “Sorry. I don’t know if you’re tasty or jelly! I-… WHOA!” His body stood up straight, like a lightning bolt had struck him.

“How do you do?” Colette giggled, greeting the tendril with her own firm handshake. It was so soft and slippery! It pressed up against her wet palms like a cute doggy! She couldn’t help but pet it.

“H-hey, uh-um,” Lloyd wheezed. Colette was in her own world, though.

She pet it and pet it and rubbed it and rubbed it, and it moved along to her touch so cutely until! _Splat!_ A cold spurt of water splashed into her face. Her eyes widened.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Lloyd started, his face heated by the sun’s rays.

“Aww!” Colette giggled, smiling at the happy tendril. “How cute! It can shoot water!”

It felt so cool against her face too, especially considering she was feeling pretty hot again... She rubbed it and pet it some more, not noticing Lloyd’s strange movements. It splashed her with cool water again! Although this time it hit her chest. It felt… so nice. Her crystal core was tingling between her legs again.

“C-Colette! Um!”

The little tendril looked like it still had more to give her! And she did like the way it felt… Her breaths came out in tiny rasps as she stroked it again, her wet hands easily gliding over its sleek surface. It spat water out against her face and chest this time! And even a little at her stomach, legs, and right where… her crystal was. And… she sighed. That felt… so…

“Colette!” Lloyd shouted louder, much more panicked this time.

She snapped out of her trance. “Oh! I’m sorry! Your little tendril friend distracted me!”

“I-I know!” Lloyd squeaked, trying to hold his tendrils down behind him casually. “I’m sorry, sometimes those ones sort of get away from me.”

Colette shook her head. “No, no, it’s okay! I liked him!” She smiled and for once, it felt so real. “Does he have a name? Do they all have names? Plus his water felt good!” Her hands idly felt over her chest and stomach where the cool liquid had sprayed. It was still there, she could tell! She liked how it felt. She liked that it came from Lloyd and not herself.

Although, hm, it probably was mostly her own water that he had recycled… but, still mostly his!

“Are, um… are you okay?” Lloyd said through huffed breaths, his face still so red. He must not have heard her questions! But she had already forgotten too. “You’re really drippy and wet...”

Colette noticed her hands feeling herself. Oh! Oh, how… how strange! She was feeling quite hot still and… she was dripping even more than usual! Especially around certain areas.

“Um, hmm… I guess I am feeling a little light-headed,” she laughed sheepishly. She looked to Lloyd’s tendrils which were practically fighting to be free of his grip, trying desperately to get up and reach Colette’s attention. “Maybe I could use a bit more water? F-from your tendrils?”

“I-I-I,” Lloyd stuttered, his big red tail swerving behind him confusedly. “I-I dunno! I-I, uhm.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Colette bowed again, splashing him with some more much needed liquids. Poor Lloyd was looking like a steamed fishy again. “You probably need your water, don’t you? You were so dehydrated before.”

“U-um… Y-yeah.” He shivered.

Why was she… so hot? Her core didn’t feel right. It was so warm, so tingly! And it just kept floating around between her legs… She also kept staring at him too. His chest glistened under the sun, especially with all that water splashed on him. Not to mention those cute little tendrils of his looked so excitable! She just wanted to hug them all at once.

“M-maybe we should get you to the beach?” Colette breathed out, drowning in her own heat, in her self. “So you can have some water, and I could have some, too... Do you know how to get there?”

Lloyd nodded seriously. He must have noticed she was acting strange too! Maybe she was sick? “Yeah. I know how to get there. Want to go now?”

“Y-yeah,” Colette huffed. “Can I, um… meet you there? I need to check something, and I don’t want to, um, slow you down.” Her hands just couldn’t stop… feeling! All over herself! She was just so wet and so hot… It was like she barely had control! But she did… and…

“Hey, are you okay, Colette?” Lloyd asked genuinely, eyes wide with worry. Just his look alone made her feel so…happy. He put a hand on her shoulder, and it sent ripples of pleasure through her. “You sure you don’t wanna come with me?”

“I-I do!” she sputtered out quickly. “I-I just, um! Go on ahead, I’ll meet up with you soon, I promise, okay?”

He frowned. “Promise? I just want to make sure you’ll be okay.” He really did? He really wanted to see her again that badly?

“I promise!” Colette yelled, a bit too loudly.

“Okay. Just follow me soon, all right?” Lloyd said worriedly, slithering away through the trees toward the sweet salty air.

He hadn’t even left her vision before she was touching herself. Colette’s body rippled as she plunged her fingers between her legs, feeling the incredible warmth of her core there. It was so warm, it felt so good! She just needed to… keep touching it, to make sure… it was okay…

She practically melted onto the ground, falling into the grass with a wet thud, her legs spread and her fingers moving at a quick rhythm she didn’t understand. He was still in her vision, his soft brown hair, toned back, long red slender tail, and those cute tendrils of his… If… If he looked back, he’d see her like this, a dripping wet mess…

Yet somehow, that just made her fingers work harder, work faster. A gasp bubbled out of her. Her other hand pressed against her breasts, feeling Lloyd’s liquid against her, mixing with hers. She squeezed her nipples without thinking, bolts of electricity rippling through her watery body. It felt so hot! She was just so… so hot! So warm, and… feeling so good! She felt like she was melting…

And then her core exploded with light, warmth, and energy. A tide of pleasure and ecstasy knocked her down against the ground, leaving her gasping, moaning, and breathless. Had she been moaning before? What had come over her?

She stared up at the canopy, the sun and the clouds shining back at her. She thought of Lloyd. She felt like a loose puddle at the moment, her body so weak and jelly-like. But at the same time, she was so relaxed and content. She had never felt like this before. She wanted to take a nap right there, fingers still lost…

H-huh?

O-oh! Lloyd was waiting for her! She didn’t want to worry him! She still felt hot, she still felt that guilty pleasure, but at least she wasn’t as drippy! Colette gathered up her sopping body from the ground and slipped through the trees after him, only tripping a few times.


End file.
